


PTA Moms are the devil

by TragicAlex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jax is just happy to spend time with his boyfriend Wally, M/M, Nate is so done with domestic life, Ray thinks Nate getting pissed at random soccer moms funny, domestic steelatom, fake relationship au, rip just wants to drink the memories of this outta his head, sara can't believe this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Nate and Ray are on a mission and have to pretend to be married, Jax and Wally are their back up though they spend more time making out they do being actually helpful.Nate ends up having some major beef with a Mean PTA mom.





	PTA Moms are the devil

**Author's Note:**

> so this is late, really late, IM SO SORRY I HAVE FAILED YET ANOTHER SHIP WEEK, But alas i tried. ONE DAY I WILL NOT FAIL I SWEAR. Anyway here is what was gonna be by Day 3 Steelatom week entry but enjoy anyway it toook ages to write but i love it i may even turn it into a fully fledged fanfic if i ever find the time

Nate hated this mission, for many reasons; firstly he hated it because he had to pretend to be married to Ray, he hated being pretend married to Ray because he wanted to be actually married to Ray and all this acting in love when he actually was in love was giving him a crisis, Secondly he hated it because holy fuck can Wally and Jax please stop making out in practically every room he's tired of walking in on them, and finally he hates it because of this stupid bitchy PTA mom Linda, she's all snooty and rude and god Nate wants to punch the bitch. Nate can't wait till he's back on the Waverider and he no longer has to walk in on Jax and Wally, or deal with annoying housewives and he can go back to silently pining for Ray

"If you two have to do that can you please dear god do it in your own room" Nate complained to the couple who were currently making out on the couch.

You see the 4 had to share a house to keep up the appearance of a Newly married couple (Nate & Ray) house sharing with, their step-brother/step-brother in law and his boyfriend (Jax & Wally), The only problem with this was the fact that it seemed Jax and Wally couldn't keep their damn hands off each other, Well it was excellent for their cover but awful for Nate who had to witness it. Daily.

The pair pulled apart when Nate walked in "Dammit Nate you're such a cock-block" Jax groaned

"Well if I wasn't such a cock-block we would probably have to burn this couch about now" Nate stated "Anyway I'm going to the store to get some stuff when you see Ray tell him That-"  Nate began

"You're yanking out Linda's highlights" Wally supplied

"Yea probably" Nate shrugged, god he wanted to kill that women. Nate then nodded to the couple before quickly leaving the house.

Nate was actually beginning to enjoy his day he had yet to see Linda, he had just gotten all his groceries with out incident and the sun was out, today was beginning to be a good day for the historian. Well that was until he saw her, the only other women in this town that annoyed him, not as much as Linda granted, but god this women, Denise, knew how to talk, and if you got her started she would not shut up.

"Oh Nate I feel like i haven't seen you in ages how lovely it is to see you" Denise said warmly

"HI Denise it's lovely to see you two" Nate said lying through his teeth, he wished Ray was here he was much better at dealing with these people what with his sunny personality, god that man could charm the pants off anyone, well other than Linda, but she likes her men fucking boring.

"So how have you been? What have you been up to? oh my did you hear the news about Linda" Denise jabbered asking three questions at once as per normal

"What news?" Nate asked genuinely intrigued now, normally he couldn't wait to get out of a conversation with one of these women but this was different, there was dirt on Linda and Nate would be damn well sure he is gonna fucking hear it.

"Well Linda as always is hosting her annual summer BBQ this weekend, but I've heard her husband isn't going to be there like he normally is and is going to be on a business trip, personally i think he's cheating on her, I mean he has been spending a lot of time with Lizzie from just down the road" Denise replied

At first Nate was confused, I mean who in their right mind would actually want to sleep with Linda's husband, Chad is so boring and plain. However he then got a large grin on his face maybe this day wasn't going to be bad after all. "Thank you so Much Denise but i really must be going but i will see you later" Nate said cheerily nearly skipping his way home

"Whats got you into a good mood" Wally asked Nate as he entered the house a clear smile on his face

"Oh nothing, I just had a nice chat with Denise about Linda" Nate replied cheerfully

"I still don't get how you can have an ongoing rivalry with a housewife, when you are basically a superhero" Ray commented entering the living room from the kitchen a mug of coffee in hand

"She's a bitch" Nate stated simply

Ray just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Nate, believing he was over reacting, He really believed Linda wasn't as bad as Nate was making her out to be, A little insufferable yes but worth having a full blown rivalry over, Not really. Then again Ray did always try to see the best in people.

"Anyway shes holding a summer BBQ this weekend, We should go" Nate said a devious grin spreading across his face

"As long as you don't do anything to physically harm, sure why not" Ray agreed suspiciously not quite trusting the smile on Nate's face

Nate beamed at Ray, Ray rolled his eyes in return before going back into the Kitchen. Nate sighed realizing what exactly he had roped himself into, yes there was the opportunity to get revenge on Linda but there was also the fact that he would have to spend an entire afternoon pretending to be married to Ray, and be surrounded by a ton of annoying Housewives and PTA Moms.

Wally and Jax shared a look, they had been stuck in a house with Ray and Nate for a little over 2 weeks now and it was blindingly obvious to the two of them that Ray and Nate were both pining after one another, And the boys were beginning to get annoyed by it. They needed to come up with a plan to get them together and fast.

Lina's BBQ was fast approaching, in fact it was tomorrow and in true Linda fashion she had invited the entire town, and Nate couldn't wait, he could deal with Ray and PTA moms if it meant he could embarrassed that horrible women in front of everyone. Maybe it was cruel but Nate couldn't care less that women truly deserved it.

However that night Sara and Rip wanted Nate and Ray to investigate their house, lucky for them only Linda was in there and as far as they were aware she could probably sleep through a thunderstorm.

So when night came the two sneaked their way into her house, Ray went first slipping under the gap in the door in his atom suit before opening said door so Nate could get in. The two began snooping around the house the layout already familiar as they went past the dining room, the room in which the hatred between Linda and Nate began, when they had first moved in Linda had invited Nate and Ray to dinner, it started nice enough but by the end Linda was lucky she still had her highlights. Nate stopped just outside the living room spotting Linda's pride and joy, her incredibly expensive white couch, now wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to it.

"Ray, I have the best idea" Nate grinned devilishly having an incredibly evil idea

"Nate I know what you're thinking but no we can't we're in the middle of a mission" Ray replied trying to be responsible

"please" Nate begged giving him the irresistible puppy dog eyes

"Fine but after we've finished snooping" Ray groaned giving in

"Okay" Nate replied happily 

The pair continued their snooping for another 2 hours, they found nothing pertaining to the mission but they did find a rather odd collection of bottle caps, lots and lots of golf clubs and such, some tennis balls and a photo album full of rather embarrassing pictures of Chad. Not much for Linda though.

"If we're gonna move this bloody couch we might as well do it now" Ray sighed

Nate grinned and him and Ray went over to the god awful thing and somehow got it out of the front door leaving it right in the middle of the front lawn. Both men at this point were exhausted from the snooping and from moving the sofa into the front lawn, so they flopped onto said sofa.

"Well that was exhausting" Ray stated

"Yea it was" Nate agreed

"Do you think you'll ever settle down and have a family Nate?" Ray asked curiously

"No i don't quite think the domestic life is for me anymore" Nate answered truthfully "What about you?"

"Same, I mean after all we've done, all we've seen, I don't think i could ever retire" Ray sighed

Nate nodded and the pair sat in a comfortable silence, in the dead of night. Both men were doing a lot of thinking, most commonly they were thinking about each other, wondering how the other truly felt, wondering what the other was thinking.

"Ray I like you" Nate blurted out not quite able to hide his real feelings anymore

"I like you too" Ray confessed

"No I mean _like_ like" Nate clarified not quite believing that Ray felt the same

"So do I" Ray replied looking at the historian

Nate grinned like someone just told him he had won the lottery, and not quite able to control himself anymore he kissed Ray happily, and it was wonderful. Well it would of been better if the sprinkles had suddenly turned on drenching the two men. Nate screeched, loudly, like a little girl. Ray fell of the couch from laughing at the other man.

"shut up" Nate whined

"B-but you. screeched. like a little girl." Ray laughed clutching his stomach

Nate rolled his eyes playfully at him.

Ray noticed a light turn on in the house and froze. "Nate i think we should go back." Ray said

"what why" Nate asked

"Linda's awake" Ray said

Nate sprung up and the two ran right back to their own house, neither of them quite believing their luck but thankful for it all the same

**Author's Note:**

> this was acc gonna have a different ending (the idea was to have nate shove linda into a pool but alas this happened instead)


End file.
